


Shuichi's A+ Flirting

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, amami and shuichi being literal bbs, idk what to tag, it can be seen as platonic or not, seriously shuichi sucks at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi and Amami talk to each other in the library, some awkward flirting ensues. But Amami doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Shuichi's A+ Flirting

Shuichi was quietly investigating the library in the basement of the Ultimate Academy For Gifted Juveniles, they’d been stuck here because of a little something called a killing game. Thankfully, nobody has murdered yet, and he hoped it stayed that way. The boy sighed, scanning through anything he could find, anything ELSE at least. He’d just found this hidden doorway behind a bookcase, it had a card reader. He wondered if it’d been some secret passageway to somewhere, with that. He had put dust on it to see if next time anybody uses it.

The bluenette took a deep breath, just as one of the doors opened to the library. Familiar, curly green tea hair in his view. It was automatic to assume who it was, Rantaro Amami. Luckily, the bookcase had been closed. So he wouldn’t’ve seen anything, Shuichi didn’t say anything and let Rantaro speak instead. “Hey there, I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

Something about that boy’s voice always stayed to calm him, the tension somewhat leaving his shoulders as Shuichi could only manage a timid smile and waved back, not exactly looking directly into the other’s eyes, avoiding staring with the help of his hat. He wasn’t the biggest fan of doing that, fidgeting his hands around. He had gone back to investigating the area. Footsteps padding towards him whilst doing so.

“You’re doing something, yeah?” Amami asked, to which, Shuichi nodded. “Ah, yes. I was just investigating the area to see if there is anything worth receiving information on.” He hated how his voice was so quiet sometimes, but I guess it’s fitting for someone like him.

“How about I help you out then?” Amami suggested, carding his ringed fingers through his hair in attempts to fix it more. Shuichi waved his hands in front of it. “T-There’s no need to burden yourself! You don’t have to help.” The Ultimate Detective reassured, but, Amami didn’t really seem to mind. 

“It’s no big deal, Saihara. Really, it’s the least I can do. You’re being helpful, and I wanna help by being helpful myself. If… that makes sense,” Amami chuckled, and that was enough to make Shuichi blush. Everything about Amami just seemed way too perfect for him, but he wasn’t complaining. Not that much at the moment, Amami was just incredible. He’s got the looks and the personality. Talent or not, he was still so much better than him.

“Saihara?”

Shuichi didn’t seem to realize his name was being called, as he was way to lost in thought to process the events that were going on right now. That was until Rantaro put a hand on his shoulder and nudged him a bit. He blinked, his long eyelashes fluttering a bit whilst doing so. Having been brought back to reality. He gently stepped back. “My apologies, Rantaro. I was just thinking about something,” Shuichi had frowned a bit and ended up bowing his head down once more.

“Don’t worry about it, I do it sometimes as well,” Amami admitted reassuringly before taking out a book from one of the shelves. “Ah, Saihara, you like mystery novels I presume?” Amami’s inquiry made him perk up a bit, “Yes, I do!” He said with an enthusiastic yet so soft voice. “As a detective, or well… apprentice. I’ve taken a liking in them.” 

Amami grinned at his reaction and handed the book over to Shuichi, who scanned the title. Reading it aloud, “Fair Warning, Michael Connelly,” Fun fact, this came out on my birthday- “Huh, I haven’t read this yet. I suppose this is new?” That was definitely a good possibility.

“Mm-hm, this library has all sorts of books. I wonder how many more interesting ones are here.” Amami stared around, the familiar heartwarming smile on it that made Shuichi’s heart skip a bit. Like Kaede’s smile did.

“You have a face,” Shuichi just seemed to blurt out idiotically, and then, his face probably burned brighter than the sun. It only made Amami look down at him and quirk a brow up, “Ah, yes, yes I do?” He answered quizzically. Shuichi could’ve sworn he’d given the most wobbly and embarrassed smile ever.

“Ah, I-I mean… a nice face.” Shuichi emphasized and corrected correctly, “You have a nice face.” Which left them both of them staring at each other for quite a while. Amami seemed a bit amused, his cheeks dusting a pale pink. “Oh? Well, thank you, I think?” He shrugged, the green tea haired boy really was that charismatic, laidback person everyone liked, huh? Amami ended up laughing intoxicatingly and Shuichi would’ve exploded right then and there.

“Please… accept my attempts at complimenting. I don’t know what I’m doing,” Shuichi seemed to have begged politely and fixed his hat so he wouldn’t have to look at Amami. Who only nodded and shrugged, “Sure, at least you’re trying. If anything, you have a nice face too.” Amami seemed pretty awkward himself but said it anyways. Maybe to cheer the detective up. Which it kinda did. 

Shuichi’s face was still burning like wildfire, that didn’t go as expected. But at least it didn’t take a bad turn, yes? Amami didn’t seem to mind his failed attempt. And he was overall just acting like classic Rantaro Amami. “T-Thank you,” The bluenette held the book to his chest which Amami hummed, “It’s really nothing, now, let’s get back to investigating and why not have some tea at the dining hall?” His voice was as inviting as always, and Shuichi couldn’t bring himself to say no. 

“I don’t mind,” Shuichi said with a better, less forced smile. And they simply spent their free time together.


End file.
